bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Drashti Dhami
| birthplace = Mumbai, Maharashtra, India | residence = | nationality = Indian | education = Degree in sociology | occupation = Actress Model Dancer | yearsactive = 2007 – present | knownfor = Madhubala Ek Ishq Ek Junoon Geet - Hui Sabse Parayi | spouse = Neeraj Khemka (m. 2015) | parents = | siblings = Jaisheel Dhami | relatives = Suhasi Dhami (sister-in-law) | series= Bigg Boss Hindi 14 (2020) | entered= Day 1 | exited= | status= | nominations= | evictions = }} Drashti Dhami (born 10 January 1985) is an Indian actress, model, and dancer. She made her television debut as Muskaan in the serial Dill Mill Gayye. Then, she got her first lead role as Geet in Geet - Hui Sabse Parayi. After that, she was seen portraying lead roles in Madhubala-Ek Ishq Ek Junoon, Ek Tha Raja Ek Thi Rani, Pardes Mein Hai Meraa Dil and Silsila Badalte Rishton Ka. In 2013, Dhami won Colors TV's Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa 6 along with choreographer Salman Yusuff Khan. She has also established herself as one of the top actresses of Indian television. Early life Dhami was born on 10 January 1985 to a Gujarati family in Mumbai, where she studied. She attended Mary Immaculate Girl's High School and also went to Mumbai's Mithibai College from where she has a degree in sociology. Before entering into modelling, Dhami was a dance instructor Dhami belongs to a conservative family. According to her interview in The Times of India, she said: }} Career Start of her career and debut show (2007–11) Dhami began her career in modeling with print and television advertisements before debuting in the entertainment industry with her appearance in the music video for "Saiyyan Dil Mein Aana Re" followed by "Humko Aaj Kal Hai", "Teri Meri Nazar Ki Dori" and a Punjabi music video "Nachle Soniyo Tu" and worked in advertisements like Colgate with Saif Ali Khan, Lion Honey, Pulimoottil Silks, Vasan Eye care, RKS Grand (Shopping Mall), Amul, VIP Bags, Chevrolet, Reliance mobile and jewellery. Dhami got her first role was in the Star One show Dill Mill Gayye, where she portrayed Dr. Muskaan. She then appeared as the female lead on the STAR One show Geet - Hui Sabse Parayi. Dhami got recognition with her portrayal of the character Geet in Geet - Hui Sabse Parayi. Madhubala and breakthrough role (2012–present) Dhami also made a brief appearance through her dance performance for the show Na Bole Tum Na Maine Kuch Kaha. She then played the lead role in the Colors TV serial Madhubala – Ek Ishq Ek Junoon opposite to Vivian Dsena from 2012 to 2014. She won the sixth season of Indian dance reality show Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa alongside choreographer Salman Yusuff Khan. In June 2014, Dhami for a short duration hosted the seventh season of Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa. She is the brand ambassador of MATRIX India's hair colour brand, SoColor. In 2015, Dhami played the roles of Rani Gayatri and Savitri on the show Ek Tha Raja Ek Thi Rani on Zee TV. She left the show in May 2016. While playing the role of Gayatri, Dhami said: }} In 2016, she was also part of a web series called I Don't Watch TV along with many TV celebrities. In November 2016, Dhami began playing Naina Batra, the lead in the Star Plus series and Ekta Kapoor's Pardes Mein Hai Mera Dil which aired on Star Plus. She was paired opposite Arjun Bijlani. The show went off air in June 2017. In 2016, Dhami was in the short film ''The Change. During an interview, Dhami said that she will not going to do kissing and bold scenes on screen, when asked the reason she told that this is her personal choice as she is not comfortable with it. Much of her work in television serials has been in romance-themed shows. From June to October 2018, she played Nandini, a victim of domestic violence, in the serial Silsila Badalte Rishton Ka on Colors. A critic from India Today praised her, saying that she is equally good as the television actress Sriti Jha who also portrayed a victim of domestic violence. In Silsila Badalte Rishton Ka and Geet Huye Sab Se Parai, Dhami portrayed two times on screen wife of Abhinav Shukla. Other appearances Dhami made an appearance on Imagine TV's reality show Big Money: Chota Parda Bada Game in 2010. She later in the same year was a part of another reality show, Nachle Ve with Saroj Khan. In 2011, Dhami (along with her Geet co-actor, Gurmeet Choudhary) made a guest dance performance on Rubina Dilaik & Avinash Sachdev's Chhoti Bahu - Sawar Ke Rang Rachi for a special Holi episode. Later in July 2011, she made an dance performance on Sajan Re Jhoot Mat Bolo and later in December 2011, Dhami then made an appearance on Pyaar Kii Ye Ek Kahaani and danced along with Nishant Singh on the last episode which aired Abhay & Pia's wedding. In July 2012, Dhami made a guest appearance on Colors TV's Na Bole Tum Na Maine Kuch Kaha to promote her show Madhubala. In March 2013, she made an guest appearance on Nach Baliye 5 to support her brother Jaisheel Dhami & her sister in law Suhasi Dhami who were contestants on the show. In June 2014, Dhami was seen on Colors TV's Mission Sapne and later made another appearance in Comedy Nights with Kapil. In September 2015, she was seen as a guest contestant on the eighth season of Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa to support Sanaya Irani. Other work Dhami was the brand ambassador for Canvironment Week 2011 and 2013 to support the cause of 'Save Our Planet'. In 2016, she was part of the Swachh Survekshan 2017 Initiative for an environmentally cleaner India (Swachh Bharat Abhiyan). Dhami was also the captain for Team 'D' Celebrity Championship 2016, where six teams comprising 78 television personalities competed to help kids in need of education and food. She won, and received an award from 'I HELP A KID.COM' Celebrity Championship. In 2017, Dhami became the brand ambassador of Bajaj Brahmi Amla Ayurvedic Hair oil. Films and advertisements Personal life On 21 February 2015, Dhami married businessman Neeraj Khemka. Suhasi Dhami, also an actress, is married to her elder brother Jaisheel Dhami. Dhami said that her in-laws are very supportive when it comes to her work. Media The media has praised her acting skills by giving the title of 'Queen of Expression'. ''Bombay Times called her 'Numero Uno' actress on television. Dhami is also known for her style and fashion sense. Dhami is among the highest earning television actresses in India. In 2011, she was voted the most desirable woman on television in polls conducted by TellyChakkar.com. Dhami was included in second place on "Television's Top 10 Actresses" list by Rediff. Dhami also included in the top nine list of Indian television most stylish on-screen actress by Rediff. The UK-based newspaper Eastern Eye placed her in their "50 Sexiest Asian Women" list. In 2012, Eastern Eye placed her at twelfth position. Thereafter she remained in the top three spots for three consecutive years, listed at the third spot in 2013, the second spot in 2014, the third spot in 2015, the fourth spot in 2016, sixth spot in 2017, and twelfth spot in 2018. Dhami included in list of FHM India 100 Sexiest women of 2014 at 10th place. In 2016, Dhami was nominated in "Sexiest Woman" list by FHM India. Dhami was listed eight among the "35 Hottest Actresses In Indian Television" by MensXP.com, an Indian lifestyle website for men. She was ranked in 38th position in The Times of India's 2014 list of "50 Most Desirable Women". According to the survey in India in 2017, Dhami was voted as desirable woman opposite to Hrithik Roshan in the list. Dhami received an offer to participate in Bigg Boss but she rejected it. During her dance performance on Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa 6, film maker Karan Johar compared Dhami to film actress Zeenat Aman. Filmmaker Karan Johar complimented Dhami by saying that she is better than Kareena Kapoor when she performed in the song "Halkat Jawani" from the film Heroine on Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa 6. She is also known as Madhubala from her serial Madhubala – Ek Ishq Ek Junoon. Television Special appearances Awards and nominations See also * List of Hindi television actresses * List of Indian television actresses References External links * * * }} Category:Living people Category:Indian television actresses Category:Actresses in Hindi television Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Indian soap opera actresses Category:1985 births Category:Gujarati people Category:Fear Factor: Khatron Ke Khiladi participants Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Dance Ki Takkar contestants Category:Nach Baliye contestants